Un regalo para papá
by Han SunHee
Summary: Uchiha Sarada se ha enterado de que su padre volverá a Konoha en una semana, y más sorprendente todavía es que él cumple años justo el veintitrés de julio. Ella y Boruto se proponen darle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños; sin embargo, ¿qué hará Sarada para que el suyo sea muchísimo mejor? La persona menos esperada la ayudará con ello.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! ¿Os acordáis del Oneshot para el cumpleaños de Sasuke? Pues, salió más largo de lo previsto XD Y como no soy de esas personas que publican capítulos únicos (mirad con Ni Más, Ni Menos), o capítulos larguísimos (a menos que os lo deba XD), pues vengo con esto ya. Ah, pero que quede claro, el capítulo final será colgado el propio veintitrés de Julio ^^_

 _Bueeeeno, no digo mucho al principio, así que nos vemos al final ¡Disfrutad! ^^_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Naruto no me pertenece, pero sí esta locura. Yo sólo he usado a los personajes para hacerlos pasar tonterías (?)._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Tal vez haya OoC, después de todo, aún no se sabe casi nada de los chicos de la nueva generación._

 ** _Portada del Fic:_** _La he hecho yo a toda prisa, pero, ¿os gusta? ^^U._

 ** _Pairings:_** _¿Qué importan las parejas aquí? XD_

 _Y ya... Creo (?)._

* * *

 ** _«Un regalo para papá»_**

 ** _—Parte I—_**

* * *

Saltando de techo en techo, Uchiha Sarada se dirigía hacia la Torre Hokage, sin poder quitar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro. Había escuchado el rumor de que su padre volvería pronto a la aldea ¡Volvería!

Aún podía recordar la última vez que se habían visto, cuando él dijo que debía irse nuevamente—a pesar de que apenas había puesto un pie dentro del pequeño lugar que habían arrendado mientras la casa que fue destruida por su madre estaba en reconstrucción—y le abrazó con fuerza, dándole luego un cariñoso toque en la frente, prometiendo que la vería luego.

Se sonrojó levemente. Supo por boca de su madre que su papá no era muy expresivo, que le costaba un poco todavía demostrar sus sentimientos; pero que, sin embargo, con ella hizo más de lo que se podría esperar. Sonrió abiertamente al sentirse tan especial.

Dio un último salto y se quedó mirando hacia adelante, estaba a unos pasos de llegar a la Torre y eso la ponía tan ansiosa como nerviosa. De pronto, sintió ganas de regresar a casa y esperar a que su padre llegara a ésta.

Pero, ¿y si sólo estaba de paso? ¿y si no iba a verlas a ella y a su madre?

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Las cosas ya no eran así. Su padre se había vuelto más sociable y procuró pasar un buen tiempo con ellas cuando regresaron de aquél viaje en el que se aclararon tantas interrogantes que la atormentaron varios años. Él llegaría a casa, de eso no habría duda alguna.

Retrocedió un poco para coger impulso y saltó hasta otro techo, luego a otro y a otro, así hasta llegar al de la Torre. Cuando estuvo encima de éste, se agachó y respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar a su desbocado corazón que latía con fuerza.

¡Vería a su padre!

Con cautela, se acercó al borde y haciendo uso de su fino oído, escuchó al Nanadaime Hokage teclear en su computadora. Sonrió levemente; Sarada en serio admiraba al Hokage, y mucho más por haberla ayudado en aquella incómoda situación en la que había dudado de la maternidad de Sakura y la relación entre ella y Sasuke. Rió, con cuidado de no ser escuchada, y afinó más su sentido, notando cómo él dejaba de escribir para luego soltar un pesado suspiro. Estaba a punto de entrar a su oficina y preguntar directamente por su progenitor, mas la puerta de la oficina siendo abierta abruptamente la hizo desechar ésa idea.

—¡Eh, viejo!—y esa voz, mucho menos la dejaría.

—¡Boruto! Ya te he dicho que no entres así—reclamó Naruto al ver a su primogénito pasear por la sala, de brazos cruzados y mirándole con cierta curiosidad—. ¿Qué sucede?

El rubio menor se acercó al escritorio y posó su mano, cambiando su semblante curioso a uno más serio—. Quiero preguntarte algo, viejo.

Naruto relajó también su ceño—que se había fruncido al oír el azote de la puerta—y miró con seriedad, también, a su hijo. No todos los días éste le miraba así. Algo muy importante querría saber—. ¿De qué se trata 'ttebayo?

Boruto respiró profundamente antes de dejar salir el aire retenido con lentitud y dijo—. Sasuke-sensei volverá a Konoha pronto, ¿no es así?—el Hokage asintió y el otro prosiguió—. Dime, ¿cuándo es su cumpleaños?

Eso descolocó por unos instantes a Naruto y puso en alerta a Sarada—que se había quedado a escuchar sin querer, pues aún deseaba hablar con el Uzumaki—, haciéndola acercarse un poco más al borde.

—¿El cumpleaños del teme?—murmuró, y luego frunció el ceño mientra hacia una mueca, alzando el puño derecho—. ¡Diablos, Boruto!—suspiró y se echó sobre los papeles junto al ordenador.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?—Boruto alzó una ceja, mirando a su padre, creyendo que se había vuelto loco—. Anda, contéstame, que necesito preparar un buen regalo para él.

Naruto hizo un puchero— _"Estúpido Sasuke, hasta por tu cumpleaños me pregunta mi hijo. Maldito teme"_ —pensó, viendo cómo su pequeña copia se comenzaba a desesperar, esperando por su respuesta. Suspiró y se enderezó, rascándose la mejilla, mirando hacia arriba mientras intentaba recordar—. Sasuke cumple años el veintitrés de julio.

—¿En una semana?—le miró sin creérselo por completo, pues conocía cómo era la relación de su padre con su sensei. En el tiempo que habían pasado entrenando, Boruto pudo darse cuenta de que su sensei era una persona muy seria, pero que con su padre era más social e incluso bromeaban entre sí de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Naruto, éste siempre involucraba a terceras personas y usaba información que podría parecer real pero que obviamente no era, por lo que ése era el por que de su incredulidad—. ¡Espero y no estés mintiendo 'ttebasa!

—No es así—Naruto dio una rápida mirada de reojo hacia la ventana detrás de él—. No estoy mintiendo 'ttebayo.

Boruto se le quedó mirando unos cuantos segundos antes de suspirar y sonreír abiertamente—. ¡Bien! ¡Iré comenzando entonces 'ttebasa!—alzó el puño al cielo, decidido y abandonó la estancia.

—Ese niño—Uzumaki suspiró y luego sonrió levemente; una vez que sintió la presencia de su hijo estar lo suficientemente lejos, gritó—. ¡Puedes pasar, Sarada!

La pelinegra, quien había estado bien inmersa escuchando la conversación entre padre e hijo, pegó un pequeño bote al saberse descubierta. Suspiró y se enderezó, dando un salto y cayendo en el marco de la ventana—. Séptimo.

—Anda, ¡entra 'ttebayo!—Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se quedó mirando a la joven que, con algo de timidez, accedía a la habitación—. Seguro has escuchado todo.

Sarada se sonrojó levemente—. Eh... B-bueno, yo...—balbuceó. El Séptimo sonrió abiertamente y colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de la pequeña.

—Tranquila 'ttebayo—fue hacia su escritorio y cogió unos papeles, moviéndolos de un lado a otro—. Seguro ya te habrás enterado de que Sasuke vuelve a Konoha, ¿cierto?—ella asintió más animada—. Estoy seguro de que intentará volver para cuando su cumpleaños ya haya pasado. Él no es de los que les guste celebrar esas cosas—Naruto guiñó su ojo derecho—, pero ¡no te preocupes 'ttebayo! Yo le haré volver a tiempo para que lo podáis celebrar juntos.

Sarada sonrió como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia de todas, ¿y cómo no? ¡Celebrarían el cumpleaños de su padre!

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Séptimo!—hizo una muy marcada reverencia. El otro rascó su nuca mientras reía.

—¡No hay nada que agradecer 'ttebayo!

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Sarada se enteró que su padre volvería. El Séptimo le dijo que Sasuke andaba cerca de la aldea—según el halcón que le había llegado—pero que había hecho una pequeña parada de imprevisto en Ciudad Shukuba. Nada de qué preocuparse; calculaba que estaría llegando, a más tardar, en otros dos días.

Sarada estaba que no cabía de la emoción.

Cuando le contó a su madre sobre lo acontecido, ella sonrió como nunca la había visto sonreír. Estaba tan feliz como lo estaba ella misma. Y eso la hizo sonreír aún más. Sabía que su madre amaba demasiado a su padre, y que él la pasara junto a ellas en un día tan especial como lo era su cumpleaños sería la cereza al pastel.

Tiró otro kunai y, nuevamente, éste dio en el blanco, justo en el centro de la diana que había pintado en un árbol a diez metros de ella. A lo mejor le enseñaba a Sasuke cuánto había avanzado en sus habilidades.

—¡Sarada! ¡Oye, Sarada!

La aludida giró su cuerpo levemente, mirando hacia atrás sin interés—. ¿Qué pasa, Boruto?

—Hasta que te... encuen... tro—el rubio se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, intentando coger aire. Seguramente había corrido mucho buscándola.

—Ya me encontraste, ¿qué quieres?—volvió a enfocar su mirada sobre el blanco y sacó otro kunai, preparándose para arrojarlo.

—¡Tu...—respiró hondamente y, cuando vio que ya no jadeaba como perro, habló—. ¡Sasuke-sensei vuelve mañana 'ttebasa!

El kunai se incrustó en otro árbol, casi en las raíces que sobresalían de éste. Sarada le miró, sorprendida.

—¿C-cómo...?—frunció el ceño de pronto—. No estarás mintiendo, ¿o sí?—esta vez fue el turno del Uzumaki de fruncir el ceño.

—¡Claro que no 'ttebasa!—se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, sin quitar su ceño arrugado—. Es mi sensei después de todo, no mentiría sobre algo tan genial.

La joven relajó sus facciones y sonrió levemente—. Es cierto.

Boruto la miró sin expresión alguna durante unos segundos. Al parecer, a Sarada todavía le dolía que él fuera a quien Sasuke entrenara y no a ella que era su propia hija. Carraspeó, tratando de aminorar la incomodidad que había caído—. Sí, eh... Dime—ella le miró curiosa—, ¿sabías que en cinco días cumple años?—la pelinegra asintió—. ¿Ya sabes qué le vas a regalar?

Negó—. ¿Y tú?—él también negó—. Te diría que le diéramos algo entre los dos—Boruto la miró, alzando una ceja, pero ella vio un brillo en su mirada que parecía expresar _"¿y a ésta qué le pasa?"_ , por lo que sonrió con malicia y dijo—. Pero tú siendo un genio pensarás que esa es una idea estúpida, además—hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se dirigía al lugar donde su kunai había caído—, mi regalo será muy especial y no quiero que tengas nada que ver.

Aquél brillo desapareció y él frunció el ceño, sonriendo, conteniendo su furia—. ¿A-ah, sí? Bueno, pues... ¡Yo iba a decirte lo mismo!—la señaló con el dedo—. ¡Y mi regalo será muchísimo mejor que el tuyo 'ttebasa!—siguió gritando hasta que salió corriendo de ahí, yendo a quién sabe dónde.

Sarada sonrió de medio lado en cuanto el joven se fue—. Boruto idiota.

* * *

—¿Eso te dijo?

La Uchiha menor asintió y Sakura juntó sus manos, sonriendo. Nada más Boruto se hubiera ido, Sarada se dirigió a casa, muy contenta, a contarle la estupenda noticia a su madre. Fue una suerte encontrarla sentada en el sofá de la sala; se saludaron y luego...

La noticia cayó como bomba. ¡Sasuke volvería más pronto de lo planeado!—. Deberíamos de darle un buen obsequio, ¿no crees, mamá?

La pelirosa flaqueó un poco su sonrisa—. Sí, bueno—titubeó—, a tu padre no creo que le agrade celebrar su cumpleaños, así que si vas a regalarle algo—secó sus manos, que estaban mojadas por estar lavando los platos, en su delantal—, deberías darle algo sencillo—posó una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija—. Pero pon todos tus sentimientos en él.

—¿Algo sencillo?—la ojiverde asintió y la pelinegra ladeó la cabeza–. ¿Qué podría darle entonces?

—Dale algo que venga de aquí—señaló el pecho de su pequeña, justo donde estaba su corazón—. No importa qué sea, sino que se lo des con mucho cariño.

—¿Me ayudarás con ello, mamá?—Sarada miró esperanzada a la otra, quien suspiró con pesadez y le vio con una mueca de preocupación.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero—mordió su labio inferior y vio la hora en el reloj que estaba pegado en la pared de la cocina—, debo ir a trabajar.

—¿Trabajar?—alzó una ceja y Sakura rascó su nuca riendo nerviosa.

—Sí, no te había dicho nada antes porque no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, pero—se quitó el delantal y lo colgó en un clavo cerca de la puerta—, me han llamado del hospital para que los ayude de nuevo y la pasaré muy ocupada ésta semana.

—P-pero—la menor la miró asustada—, ¿qué pasará con el cumpleaños de papá? ¿Y su regalo?

—Para cuando ese día llegue, yo estaré libre, no te preocupes—le dio un rápido abrazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal—. Con respecto a su regalo, puedes pedirle a alguno de tus amigos que te ayude, tal vez a Boruto—cogió las llaves de la casa que estaban en un pequeño recipiente y abrió la puerta—. O a ChōChō o a quien tú quieras.

—¡P-pero, mamá...!

—Nos vemos en la noche, cariño—se despidió rápidamente con la mano, cerrando la puerta segundos después.

 _"Genial"_ —pensó la pequeña Uchiha—. _"¿A quién le puedo pedir ayuda para el regalo de papá?"_

* * *

 _Y ya, primer capítulo ¡Listo!_

 _El fanfic no será muy largo, le calculo unos tres o cuatro capítulos más, a lo mucho, incluyendo el final; pero, bueno, quién sabe... Conociéndome... XD Eso sí, del veintitrés en adelante ya no sigue XD_

 _¿Errores? ¿Faltas ortográficas? ¿Le sigo? XD_

 _Espero que os haya gustado, y quisiera saber sus opiniones a través de un comentario, ¿eh? ^^_

* * *

 _P.D: La encuesta sigue en pie hasta el veinticuatro de Julio, pues el veintisiete publicaré el capítulo del fanfic por el que hayáis votado más. Por favor, hacedlo directamente desde mi perfil, pues ahí se me hará más fácil contar los votos._

 _No se preocupen los que voten en comentarios, también los tomaré en cuenta. Pero, como dije, se me hará más fácil desde allá. Sólo tenéis que entrar a mi biografía y listo^^_

* * *

 _Ahora sí, sin más que decir ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Y, he aquí, la continuación del fic^^ Espero que os guste, nos leemos al final ¡Disfrutar!_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Naruto no me pertenece... Ni siquiera el pedo que se tira (?). Sin embargo, le uso a él y a sus amigos para mis locuras XD_

* * *

 ** _«Un regalo para papá»_**

 ** _—Parte II—_**

* * *

—Dale esto—una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Sarada y negó levemente—. ¿Por qué no? Éstas no tienen picante.

—No creo que una simple bolsa de patatas sea el tipo de regalo que a papá le guste—contestó y ChōChō frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que una _"simple bolsa de patatas"_? Por Dios, Sarada, son las que traen consomé—alzó el producto y lo agitó varias veces frente a la otra—. ¡Consomé!

—Eh, no... No me refería a eso—pero la de piel oscura no la escuchó por seguir hablando sobre las frituras y las ventajas de que éstas fueran de consomé—. Yo, debo irme. Gracias por la idea, ChōChō—Sarada se levantó de la banca y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, aunque no hubiera dado una mísera mordida a su hamburguesa.

—¿Entonces lo considerarás?—preguntó la otra, mirándola con un brillo en los ojos.

—... Claro—y se dirigió a la salida del restaurante donde se había encontrado con la Akimichi para pedirle una idea sobre qué podría darle a su padre. Rió levemente cuando recordó aquella ocasión en la que juntas fueron en búsqueda del padre de ella—y el de ChōChō, pero eso fue sólo un malentendido—, le encontraron y la de cabellos rojizos le ofrecía a Sasuke de sus papitas, pero éste sólo se la quedaba mirando un poco extrañado.

Definitivamente las papitas no eran una buena opción.

Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención al camino que, inevitablemente, chocó con algo—o más bien una persona—haciéndola casi caer al suelo de culo. Sin embargo, aquello se evitó porque la sujetaron por la muñeca.

—¿Estás bien?

Sarada asintió y abrió los ojos—que había cerrado al sentirse cerca del suelo—, mirando a su salvador y víctima de su falta de atención—. Sí, gracias, Inojin.

El aludido la soltó, sonriendo levemente—. Deberías poner más atención por donde caminas—cerró los ojos—; cualquier otro te habría dejado caer—Sarada se sonrojó un poco y miró a otro lado, tratando de alejar la repentina incomodidad—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estabas tan distraída?

Uchiha se lo pensó, tal vez sería bueno platicar su reciente dilema y así a lo mejor encontraría una solución—. Bueno... ¿Sabes? Mi padre volverá mañana a Konoha.

El rubio alzó las cejas y miró interesado a la otra—. ¿Tu padre? ¿El maestro de Boruto?

—Sí—contestó casi rechinando los dientes, aún era incómodo hablar de eso—, como sea... Estoy teniendo algunas dificultades con respecto a su regalo—el Yamanaka la miró interrogante—, por su cumpleaños, dentro de cinco días.

—Vaya—dijo él, colocando una mano sobre su barbilla.

—Sí.

Pasaron unos largos minutos sin decirse palabra alguna, Inojin mirándola a ella y Sarada al suelo. Fue tan largo el silencio que ella no lo soportó y decidió cortarlo—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien?

—¿Tú qué crees que podría regalarle?—dijo, conteniendo su molestia. Se estaba desesperando.

—Oh, eso—el de ojos claros no se lo pensó y contestó—. Dale algo muy costoso.

La chica de anteojos miró incrédula al otro—. ¿Cómo dices?

—Sí, papá me contó que una vez leyó en un libro que lo que a una persona le gusta es que gasten mucho dinero en ella, y que los cumpleaños son una fecha importante para hacerlo con más razón.

—¿E-eso... dijo?—tuvo un tic en su ojo derecho.

Inojin asintió, totalmente convencido de sus palabras. Sarada suspiró. No imaginaba a su padre como ese tipo de personas caprichosas en cuanto a dinero y lujos se tratase. Eso más bien era de la madre del joven frente a ella.

—B-bueno... La tendré en cuenta. Gracias, Inojin—y se alejó de ahí, casi corriendo. El rubio, por su parte, la despidió moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

* * *

Una vez que se hubo alejado lo suficiente de aquél chico, soltó un grito de frustración. ¡Qué ideas tan locas! Primero ChōChō con comida que, seguramente, su padre detestaba y luego Inojin con su extraño consejo sobre gastar en exceso. ¡Ni que fuera millonaria como la familia del Hokage!

Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de tranquilizarse. ¡Su padre volvía mañana y su cumpleaños sería en siete días! Debía pensar rápido, pues su regalo debía ser el mejor.

Mejor que el del idiota de Boruto.

 _"—A tu padre no creo que le agrade celebrar su cumpleaños, así que si vas a regalarle algo, deberías darle algo sencillo. Pero pon todos tus sentimientos en él"._

Sin quererlo, las palabras de Sakura vinieron a su mente. Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose mal de pronto al haber olvidado aquél consejo. Su madre conocía a su padre, por algo le había dicho aquello. Suspiró con pesadez, si iba a darle algo a Sasuke, sería con mucho cariño y no por impresionarlo.

Claro que, aquello también podría ser posible.

Pero, lo importante era que ella pusiera todo el amor que le tenía en él, para que así de alguna manera...

 _"Tus sentimientos y emociones van a alcanzarlo, porque los dos están conectados"_

Sonrió levemente al recordar las palabras que le dijo su madre cuando ella se quejó de esa extraña relación que mantenía con Sasuke. Sacudió la cabeza, ya no importaba. Ahora se daba cuenta del impacto de esa frase, ahora sabía qué podría darle a su padre, ahora...

—Sarada.

Casi le da un infarto ante el sonido de aquella voz tan grave, tan estricta. Giró lentamente y miró con los ojos bien abiertos ante la persona que la había llamado.

—P-papá...

Sí, Uchiha Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha muy pronto, demasiado para su gusto. Pero, ¡qué importaba! Él estaba ahí, y ella con tantos sentimientos revoloteando con locura en su interior que la impedían moverse o decir algo más.

Tanta fue su emoción que olvidó lo que planeaba regalarle.

* * *

Sentada en el tejado de su casa—recién reconstruida—Sarada se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con una expresión serena en su rostro. Mas, si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente podría notar que su ceja derecha tenía un leve temblor. No era para menos, su padre había vuelto el día anterior y ella había olvidado lo que iba a darle.

Vaya mierda.

Pero, está bien, pensó; por una parte estaba contenta, y no sólo ella, sino también Sakura. Recordó cuando ambos llegaron a casa y, sorpresivamente, la pelirosa iba llegando del trabajo. En cuanto ella iba a saludar a su hija, vio a su marido y, repentinamente, comenzó a llorar.

De alegría, claro.

Nuevamente, habían tenido una bella convivencia en familia. Todos felices.

—¡Maldición!—... o al menos, no tanto.

—¡Sarada! ¿Qué pasó?—Sakura soltó el cesto de la ropa que acababa de descolgar de los lazos en el jardín y miró hacia arriba, preocupada ante el grito de su hija—. ¿Estás bien?

—No es nada, mamá—frunció el ceño y se levantó, sintiendo un leve dolor en el trasero por haber pasado un buen rato en esa posición.

... Pero por otra parte.

—Cariño, debo irme ya al trabajo. Dile a Sasuke-kun que he dejado la comida en el refrigerador; también dile que probablemente llegue tarde hoy y también dile que...

—Entiendo, mamá—la cortó, mas Sakura no la reprendió o algo por el estilo, pues sabía que su pequeña era así.

Además de que aún seguía sensible por el regalo de su padre.

Dejó salir una leve risa cuando recordó la noche anterior. Sarada le contó que había encontrado el regalo perfecto para Sasuke, pero que, irónicamente, la presencia de éste hizo que lo olvidara.

Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal—. ¡Nos vemos, Sarada!

Y se fue.

Dejó salir un suspiro resignado, nada ganaría con seguir molesta y frustrada. Si quería darle un buen obsequio a su padre—y sin que éste se enterara—, debía empezar por salir de casa. Faltaban cuatro días para el veintitrés y no tenía ni una idea.

No, las de ChōChō e Inojin no contaban.

Y no, no planeaba preguntarle a Boruto.

Volvió a suspirar y caminó por el tejado, dio un salto, cayendo de pie al suelo; bajó la mirada y ella también salió de la residencia. ¿A dónde? Ni ella lo sabía.

* * *

No supo cómo ni por qué, pero cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta de que había llegado a los campos de entrenamiento; hizo un leve puchero y miró a su alrededor, no había nadie. Un gran silencio—a excepción del trinar de los pájaros—era lo que había; muchísimo mejor que ir a los columpios del parque y balancearse hasta que la inspiración llegara a ella. Sí, tal vez podría quedarse un rato ahí a pensar más sobre aquel asunto, en completa paz y...

—¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

... el parque ya no sonaba tan mala opción.

Dos clones del Uzumaki menor se plantaron frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa zorruna. Sin embargo, Sarada sólo les vio con aburrimiento.

—¡Vaya! Pero si es la Uchiha más rara que existe—se burló el verdadero Boruto que venía saliendo de entre unos arbustos—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No me digas, ¿vienes a pedirme consejo respecto al regalo de Sasuke-sensei?

Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos—. Sigue soñando, Boruto idiota—ahora fue turno del aludido de arrugar el entrecejo—. Para tu información, yo ya tengo listo mi regalo—mintió, pero él no prestó atención a ello—. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya lo tienes?

—¡Por supuesto 'ttebasa!—gritó, obviamente él también estaba mintiendo, pero aun así, Sarada no dijo nada—. Y puedo asegurarte que será mejor que el tuyo—la señaló al igual que sus clones y exclamaron un _"¡Así será!"_ al unísono.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas—le restó importancia al agitar su mano en el aire de forma floja.

—¡Argh...! ¡Eres imposible 'ttebasaaa!—dijo con rabia, deshaciendo el jutsu—logrando que los clones desaparecieran—, y alejándose de ahí a grandes zancadas. La Uchiha sonrió de medio lado y, hasta que ya no sintió cerca al otro, dejó salir un largo suspiro. Era obvio que ninguno tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

* * *

 _¡Segundo capítulo! Bueno, el próximo a lo mejor sale más largo XD_

 _¡Gracias por sus comentarios, Favoritos y Follows! Me hacéis tan feliz *^*_

 _Bueno, sinceramente, hoy no tengo tiempo de contestar, pero que sepáis que la encuesta sigue en pie. ¡Vamos! A mi perfil, votar y listo ^^_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Aló! ^^ Os traigo el tercer capítulo de esta mini historia. Ojalá os guste ^^_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Naruto no me pertenece... Listo (?)._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo III_**

 ** _«Ayuda inesperada»_**

* * *

Cogió el tomate más jugoso que vio y lo metió en la bolsa, junto con los otros pocos afortunados que estaban en iguales condiciones. Buscó con la mirada otro, el último, y cuando lo encontró, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa; alzó el brazo con el objetivo de cogerlo, meterlo a la bolsa, pagar por ellos y luego volver a casa para comerlos con tranquilidad. Claro, a escondidas de su padre.

De algún modo, había heredado aquél gusto insano por esos frutos rojos de su progenitor.

Hablando de él, su cumpleaños sería en tres días... Y aún no sabía qué darle.

Joder.

El día anterior, intentó no mostrar lo frustrada que estaba frente a él mientras estaban cenando; su madre aún no había llegado de trabajar y no quería abrir la boca más que para comer, pues no había mucho de qué hablar sin, inevitablemente, llegar al tema de la celebración. Luego de llevarse a la boca un poco de oyakodon(¹), vino lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

 _"—Sarada._

 _La joven dio un pequeño respingo ante el llamado de Sasuke. Fue tanta la seriedad que percibió en su voz que temió lo peor._

 _—¿Sí, papá?—trató de no hacer tan evidente el nerviosismo que estaba teniendo en esos momentos al responderle, que no se dio cuenta de que apretaba los palillos con fuerza._

 _Algo que el Uchiha mayor notó fácilmente._

 _—¿Qué sucede?_

 _—¿D-de qué hablas?—removió el arroz, evitando mirarle._

 _—Te ves molesta._

 _—No lo estoy—dijo haciendo un puchero. Miró de reojo a Sasuke y luego suspiró—. De verdad, no lo estoy, es sólo que...—el mayor alzó una ceja, indicándole así que continuara hablando—, eh... Oye, ¿qué es lo que te gusta?_

 _—Lo que... ¿me gusta?—preguntó él, algo confundido y curioso a la vez por la evasiva, claro que sin cambiar su expresión._

 _—Sí, ya sabes... Tu color favorito, la comida que te gusta o las cosas que te gustan..._

 _Sasuke no contestó y Sarada se estaba desesperando porque él no decía nada; la cena transcurrió en silencio y, cuando ella estuvo a punto de retirarse de la mesa, el mayor habló._

 _—No lo hagas._

 _—¿E-eh?—pegó otro pequeño brinco ante la repentina frase. Volteó a verlo, confundida—. ¿Qué co-_

 _—Mi cumpleaños—él la miró ésta vez, con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba—. Es por eso que querías saber mis gustos, ¿no?_

 _La de anteojos bajó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior—. Yo..._

 _—No quiero nada—Sasuke se levantó de la mesa, recogió los platos, llevándolos al fregadero y se retiró a la sala. Sarada permaneció en la misma posición hasta que pudo escuchar a lo lejos la voz de su madre que volvía del trabajo. Suspiró con pesadez y fue a su habitación sin desearle buenas noches a nadie._

 _No quería ver a nadie"._

Una mano sobre la suya la hizo salirse de sus pensamientos y miró hacia el dueño de la misma.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, Sarada-chan, ¿ibas a coger éste tomate?—la aludida asintió lentamente sin poder apartar los ojos de la persona frente a ella, quien cogía el fruto y se lo tendía—. Ten.

Bajó la mirada hacia el tomate y luego a quien se lo daba. Lo cogió casi con nerviosismo—. Gracias... Hinata-san.

La ojiperla le sonrió y luego dio una leve reverencia—. Tienes buen ojo.

—¿Eh?—la pelinegra al fin pareció salir del extraño trance en el que se había metido—. ¿Disculpe?

—Ah, bueno, es que—señaló el tomate—, se ve en muy buen estado, muy jugoso—miró a Sarada a los ojos—. Si lo preparas de forma correcta, la comida en la que lo incluyas estará más que deliciosa.

Sorprendida, la pequeña Uchiha miró el tomate—. De... ¿De verdad?—Hinata asintió.

Siguió observando, creando un largo silencio que la ex-Hyuuga se encargó de romper al cambiar súbitamente de tema—. Ahm... Supe que Sasuke-kun estará cumpliendo años en tres días.

—Sí, así es.

—Boruto me lo ha comentado, bueno... Él y Naruto-kun—sonrió algo nerviosa cuando recordó aquella noche en la que el Uzumaki se había quejado durante un buen rato el que su hijo le hubiese preguntado sobre el cumpleaños de su sensei; a su vez de que Boruto no dejara de hablar algo acerca de "encontrar un regalo que sea mejor que el de Sarada". Negó lentamente, y miró a la involucrada—. Y tú, ¿ya sabes qué le darás como presente?

—... Bueno—desvió la mirada. Eso ya no importaba ahora, ¿o sí? Después de todo, fue su propio padre quien le dijo que no quería nada—. No creo que sea necesario.

—¿Eh?—la otra la miró sorprendida—. Pero, si Boruto me dijo que estabas tan emocionada con respecto al regalo de tu padre que... Bueno, eh...

 _"Boruto idiota entrometido"_

—No—suspiró—, no... sé qué podría darle—dijo al fin, pues en serio quería darle algo a Sasuke.

Aún si él no lo aceptaba.

—Hmmm—Hinata puso un dedo sobre su barbilla—, ¿sabes qué es lo que le gusta? Podrías basarte en eso.

—Eso intenté ayer por la noche—hizo un puchero—, pero al final no me dijo nada.

La mayor se quedó pensando unos instantes y miró las compras que traía la otra—. ¿Qué llevas ahí? Si se puede saber, claro.

—¿Esto?—alzó la bolsa a la altura de su cara—. Es la cena de hoy.

—¿Llevas tomates?

—Muchos—sonrió maliciosa. En serio le encantaban los tomates, tanto, que en esa bolsa iban más de los cinco que Hinata llevaba en sus propias compras.

—Una vez escuché decir a Sakura-san que a Sasuke-kun le gustaban mucho los tomates—exclamó, mirando hacia los otros puestos de frutas y verduras.

—Mamá me lo dijo también cuando notó que yo no paraba de comerlos, dijo que había heredado ese gusto insano de él—rió levemente haciendo reír también a Hinata.

—Pues ahí lo tienes—Sarada alzó una ceja, curiosa—. ¿Por qué no le preparas algo que tenga mucho tomate a tu padre? Podría ser un buen regalo de tu parte para él.

—Él dijo que no quería nada—se cruzó de brazos, decidiendo por fin decirle la razón de su dilema.

—Estoy segura de que lo dijo para que no te molestaras en darle algo que cree no merecer—frunció el entrecejo, preocupada—. Naruto-kun... me dijo cómo se sentía Sasuke-kun con todo lo que había pasado hace ya mucho—Sarada asintió, eso explicaba el por qué del rechazo a su aún no planeado regalo.

Porque, sí, después de tanto meollo, Sakura al fin se había dignado a contarle quién era Uchiha Sasuke en todos los sentidos... O lo que conocía de él. No fue fácil enterarse que había sido un criminal muy peligroso, que había sucumbido al odio y la oscuridad; aun así, ella no recriminaría ni diría nada al respecto.

Eso ya era cosa del pasado.

—Eso no ayuda en nada sobre qué podría regalarle—dejó salir un suspiro. Hinata sonrió nuevamente y posó una mano sobre el hombro de la otra pelinegra.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

La miró con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿E-en serio?—retrocedió un poco, zafándose sin querer del agarre. La ojiperla asintió levemente, sin dejar de sonreír—. No quisiera darle molestias, además—desvió la mirada, apretando un poco los puños—, seguro que Boruto ya le habrá pedido ayuda.

—Boruto ha estado por su cuenta en busca del regalo—suspiró.

—¿Él no se molestará?

La mayor negó—. No lo creo. Además—su sonrisa se volvió un tanto maliciosa—, si Sasuke-kun le ayudó en su tiempo, ¿por qué no podría ayudarte yo a ti?

Eso último sorprendió a Sarada, quien sonrió de la misma manera que Hinata—. Ya veo—pagó a la anciana del puesto de donde había salido aquél buen tomate y quien se había quedado observando la inusual conversación entre Uchiha y Uzumaki, levemente divertida—. Acepto entonces, Hinata-san.

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones de Texto:**_

 **(¹):** El oyakodon (親子丼?), literalmente 'don[buri] padre e hijo', es un donburi o bola de arroz japonés que se prepara cociendo a fuego lento pollo, huevo, cebolleta y otros ingredientes juntos en una salsa, sirviéndolos luego sobre un cuenco grande de arroz. El nombre del plato es una metáfora poética del hecho de que se usa pollo y huevo en él. En Japón el oyakodon suele servirse en restaurantes soba y otros locales tradicionales.

* * *

 _¡Tercer capítulo! El próximo es el último ;w;_

 _Quiero agradecer por vuestros reviews, Favoritos y Follows^^_

 ** _Guest,_** _tu recomendación la he tomado en cuenta, pues yo también quería poner acercamiento entre Sasuke y Hinata. Tal vez no sea SasuHina en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero algo a nada XD_

 _En fin, nos vemos mañana ¡Hasta entonces!_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Pues nada, señores! El capítulo final está por fin aquí, en celebración al cumpleaños de mi Uchiha favorito^^_

 _¡Ojalá lo disfrutéis! ^^_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Naruto no me pertenece, ni siquiera el sepsy Sasuke que está de manteles largos (?). Maldito bastardo que es como el vino XD_

* * *

El tomate pertenece a esos momentos de auténtica felicidad, de placer simple, cuando uno lo recoge y en el huerto y lo corta en dos; cuando se espolvorea con una pizca de flor de sal y se come tal cual. Ese tomate del país firme bajo el diente, tibio por el sol, jugoso a más no poder(¹); Sarada siguió observando el fruto en su mano con total fascinación, haciendo que Hinata sonriera levemente.

—Muy bien, Sarada-chan—habló, sobresaltando un poco a la Uchiha al ser sacada de su trance—, ¿qué quieres preparar?

La pelinegra se la quedó mirando un largo rato en silencio; luego, ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Preparar?

—Sí, hay tantos platillos que se pueden hacer con el tomate como ingrediente principal, así que, dime—la Hyûga empezó a sacar los utensilios que utilizarían, básicamente, los cuchillos—, ¿qué deseas preparar con más ansias?

La menor se quedó en silencio unos momentos mientras la otra lavaba los frutos en el fregadero; la verdad es que de cocina no sabía casi nada. Su madre era buena cocinera, e incluso le mostró cómo preparar platillos sencillos. Pero no los que requerían mayor dificultad en su cocción, por lo que realmente no sabía qué responder.

—Si aún no lo sabes—volvió a hablar la Hyuuga, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, puedes mirar en éste libro—le tendió un recetario, justo en la sección de frutos y vegetales rojos, donde predominaban ingredientes como pimientos rojos, cebollas rojas, rábanos y, por supuesto, el fundamental tomate—, hay muchas recetas que, aunque se vean complicadas, valen la pena.

Sarada cogió el libro y empezó a pasar página por página, sintiendo cómo la boca se le hacía agua por sólo mirar las imágenes de cómo se suponían debían de quedar los platillos. Había tanta variedad, incluso algunos títulos eran llamativos; miró rápidamente los demás ingredientes que traía cada receta—aparte de los necesarios frutos rojos—y su sonrisa crecía cada vez más. Desde los sencillos rellenos hasta las sopas; desde una común pasta hasta un gran estofado. ¿Cuántas cosas podían hacerse con tomates?

Hinata miró lo ensimismada que estaba la joven, por lo que esperó pacientemente a que ella le anunciara su decisión. Cuando dejó el libro sobre la mesa, pensó que por fin había encontrado la receta perfecta para ser el regalo de Sasuke, mas la mueca de aflicción que mostró Sarada la hizo ladear la cabeza, confundida—. ¿Qué sucede, Sarada-chan?

La susodicha miró a la mayor y negó levemente con la cabeza—. Es que no creo que...—su voz fue bajando paulatinamente y Hinata tuvo que acercarse un poco para escucharla, mas tuvo que dar un pequeño bote cuando la otra gritó de pronto—. ¡No me malentienda, por favor! Es sólo que...—miró hacia otro lado—, ninguna receta me convence lo suficiente. Lo lamento.

La Hyuuga colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla. "Con que eso, ¿eh?"—pensó. Miró por sobre su hombro, sin ver nada en concreto, en silencio. La pelinegra creyó que a lo mejor la mayor no se había tomado bien sus palabras y que ya no la ayudaría; sin embargo, no pudo decir más ni moverse cuando Hinata le dijo un rápido "Ahora vuelvo", yéndose de la cocina a quién sabe dónde.

Pasados unos minutos en los que Sarada se había dedicado a observar por la ventana que daba al balcón, Hinata por fin apareció con otro libro entre sus manos. La Uchiha alzó una ceja. ¿Otro recetario?

—En éste libro—comenzó a explicarse ante la confusa mirada de la menor—, hay recetas que mi madre solía preparar cuando aún estaba viva—lo apretó contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos—; y entre esas hay una que fue muy especial para mí, pues fue la última vez que cocinó para mi hermana, mi padre y para mí.

La menor escuchaba atónita las palabras de la Hyuuga, increíble pensar que en ese libro se encontraba la última comida que la madre de Hinata-san había preparado. Lo irónico del asunto sería que aquél susodicho platillo estuviese hecho a base de...

—Hinata-san—la llamó—, ese platillo del que habla...

—Sí—respondió con una sonrisa—, mi madre la llamaba Anchoa del Cantábrico sobre Caviar de Tomate.

... Sí, a base del delicioso tomate.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IV**_

 _ **«Tomates para papá»**_

* * *

Sarada sonreía y se llevaba un poco de arroz a la boca, mientras era observada por sus padres, quienes la veían con gesto interrogante, mas también otra emoción acompañaba a ésa. Claro, que cada uno era diferente. Sakura, por ejemplo, miraba interrogante a su pequeña, pero a la vez contenta. Ya no tenía el mismo humor de la noche anterior en la que, según Sasuke le había dicho, Sarada estaba triste y molesta por no poder regalarle nada a su padre debido a la petición de éste; ni siquiera pudo desearle las buenas noches de buena manera, pues la joven se había encerrado en la habitación.

Sin embargo, hoy su hija tenía mejor semblante, estaba contenta por alguna extraña razón y, de alguna manera, eso la ponía contenta también.

 _"¿Le habrá pasado algo bueno esta mañana?"_ —pensó la pelirosa, mirando con una ceja alzada a su hija que no parecía reparar en su escrutinio. Por lo que sabía, Sarada había ido de compras por la mañana, pero no había regresado sino hasta muy entrada la tarde.

¿Qué habrá hecho todo ese tiempo?

Sasuke, en cambio, además de mirar interrogante a su pequeña, también la miraba con seriedad. Sólo esperaba que ella no hiciera caso omiso a su petición sobre el presente que ella tenía planeado darle. Había tenido suficiente con el mocoso del dobe como para soportar otra pelea entre esos dos. Sí, sabía que Boruto también estaba en la auto impuesta misión de darle a él un buen regalo, a pesar de que habló con él para hacerlo desistir de tal idea, y que éste no se negó a su petición. Es más, tan tranquilo tomó sus palabras que supo de inmediato que el pequeño rubio sólo fingía hacerle caso, pues él siempre le daría algo a pesar de todo.

Suspiró mentalmente, definitivamente sólo esperaba que Sarada no se esforzara en darle algo a él también. Y no es que no apreciara algo que viniese de su propia hija, es sólo que creía no merecerlo.

Vale, que ya habían pasado varios—bastantes—años para dejar atrás toda su culpa; aun así, él no creía eso cada vez que veía la falta de su extremidad superior izquierda. Ése era el " _pequeño_ " recordatorio de todos sus actos.

Y mientras ambos adultos miraban a la pequeña que comía felizmente, la susodicha fingía no prestarles atención, pues eso significaría dar a conocer el plan del día siguiente que tendría con Hinata-san. Y ella, por supuesto, que no quería eso. Era una sorpresa.

 _"Ni siquiera se había fijado en la hora que era cuando había estado escuchando atentamente el relato de la Hyuuga respecto al platillo que prepararían para el cumpleaños del Uchiha mayor. Cuando Sarada vino a caer en cuenta, ya era la hora de almuerzo; agradeció la invitación de Hinata de quedarse a comer, pues Naruto, por sus obligaciones como Hokage, no estaría en casa hasta casi ser de noche, al igual que Boruto—por el mismo asunto del regalo—y Himawari, la otra hija de la mayor, estaba en casa de la hermana menor de la misma. Estarían ellas dos nada más._

 _Estuvieron hablando de tantas cosas—como que Sarada tenía el ferviente deseo de convertirse en Hokage, que su familia, a pesar del frío carácter de su padre, estaba volviéndose más unida; o que Hinata deseaba que todos los problemas entre Boruto y Naruto terminasen, que su pequeña hija era tan dedicada a su hermano mayor (esto sacó una risa a ambas). En fin, tantas cosas—, que el tiempo se había ido volando. Al final, quedaron de reunirse al dentro de dos días luego del desayuno para comenzar con la preparación del caviar. Hinata le aseguró que ella ocultaría el platillo del interminable apetito de su esposo—pues Sarada no podía ir con el alimento así como así y sin que algún conocido preguntase por su contenido; debía esperar hasta la hora que el mismísimo Hokage dictó para la celebración del Uchiha—, y también de Boruto, pues no quería que se enterase de su regalo hasta llegada la hora. Luego de ponerse de acuerdo, Sarada volvió a casa, pensando qué decir en caso de que el Uchiha mayor la preguntase el por qué había tardado tanto en volver a su hogar._

 _Afortunadamente, no hizo falta pensar en nada, pues Sasuke nunca se dio cuenta de ello, ya que había permanecido todo el día en la oficina de Naruto, hablando de quién sabe qué cosas—probablemente sobre la reciente misión del Uchiha—; de lo contrario, la joven pelinegra habría tenido que contar una mentira, una que sería en vano, pues su padre notaría rápidamente que estaba engañándole"._

—Sarada, cariño, ¿estás bien?—rompió el silencio la pelirosa, haciendo que la susodicha la voltease a ver, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Por supuesto, mamá, ¿por qué lo preguntas?—bebió un poco de su té y Sakura se cruzó de brazos, divertida.

—Te ves feliz, mucho—miró cómo su sonrisa aumentaba y luego vio a Sasuke de reojo—, a pesar de que ayer estabas molesta por alguna razón.

El Uchiha mayor sólo la observaba sin decir palabra.

—Sí, pero ya no—Sarada se levantó y recogió sus platos—completamente vacíos de comida—, dirigiéndose al fregadero. Lavó sus manos y se fue a su habitación, no sin antes desearle buenas noches a sus padres y decirles:—. ¡Pasado mañana estaré con Hinata-san toda la mañana!

La sonrisa de Sakura se borró, dando paso a una cara de confusión—. ¿Con Hinata?—miró a su esposo, quien sólo miraba hacia donde Sarada había desaparecido. La pelirosa arqueó una ceja y miró hacia arriba ahora—. ¿Qué estará tramando esa niña?

Sasuke, por otro lado, suspiró nada más.

* * *

 _ **23 de Julio**_

 _ **—9:16 A.M—**_

 _ **"5 horas para la celebración del cumpleaños de Uchiha Sasuke.**_

 _ **10 para la entrega del regalo".**_

* * *

—Bueno, Sarada-chan, ahora debes poner el zumo de tomate en este cazo, lo pondrás a calentar, salpimentarás y luego esperarás que comience a hervir, ¿vale?—la aludida asintió mientras terminaba de echar el zumo en el recipiente que la otra la había dado instantes antes.

Estaba muy emocionada ¡Vaya que lo estaba! Finalmente tenía asegurado el regalo perfecto para su padre, y lo mejor de todo es que estaría hecho con mucho cariño. Pero sobre todo, hecho con tomates, muchos tomates. Según las palabras de Hinata, la receta estaba basada en otro platillo conocido comúnmente nada más como caviar. Un platillo que hacía no mucho tiempo que Konoha había comenzado a introducir en sus menús—claro que era un poco limitado y raro, por lo que sólo se le podía encontrar en restaurantes de alto coste—.

Cuando Sarada preguntó qué era, no supo qué cara poner al enterarse que eran hueva de un pez conocido como esturión. Se sintió un tanto afortunada de saber que aquél platillo tuviese un precio excesivamente alto, pues estaba más lejos de su alcance—no es que fueran pobres, pues ser hija de un Uchiha y de una gran ninja médico tenía sus beneficios, pero no tanto como para costearse cosas innecesarias o de a montón—. Hinata rió levemente ante su reacción, pues le aseguró que tenía un buen sabor a pesar de estar hecho de tal ingrediente; ella al ser una Hyuuga-Uzumaki era natural comerlo durante reuniones importantes en las que debía acompañar a su marido—o incluso simples salidas—, por lo que se sentía un poco acostumbrada a su peculiar sabor.

—Ahora, mientras esperamos a que el zumo esté caliente—acercó su mano a la perilla de la estufa y bajó un poco la intensidad del fuego—, luego nos encargaremos de hacer unos cuantos rellenos para acompañar, ¿está bien?—la pelinegra asintió, sin dejar de mover el recipiente. No, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero con las instrucciones de la Uzumaki todo era más sencillo.

Hinata era una gran cocinera. Lo pudo comprobar hace dos días que la acompañó en el almuerzo, por lo que no dudaba que el platillo saldría de rechupete.

Ahora sentía un poco de envidia porque su padre sería el afortunado de comerse lo que harían por sí solo—porque, sí, haría lo necesario para que solamente él disfrutase—.

—¿Sakura-san no se molestó cuando le dijiste que te ayudaría con el regalo de tu padre?—preguntó acongojada la ojiperla. Vale que ella le había sugerido todos a Sarada, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella tenía una madre que la podría ayudar.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza—. No se lo dije—miró a la otra, que abría los ojos a más no poder—. Es decir, no le dije que estaría con usted para hacer precisamente eso. ¡Pero no se preocupe!—exclamó rápidamente al ver la preocupación en su rostro—. Ella me dijo que no podría ayudarme con el regalo de papá porque estaría muy ocupada con asuntos del hospital y que debería pedirle a mis amigos que lo hicieran—hizo una leve mueca, teniendo un tic en su ojo—; aunque ellos no ayudaron mucho tampoco.

—Entonces... ¿no habrá problema?—se llevó una mano al pecho. Sarada negó nuevamente y volteó a ver el cazo.

—¡Mire, Hinata-san!—señaló el objeto que ya comenzaba a emitir humo. Hinata apartó el cazo del fuego.

—Bueno, ahora deberemos esperar a que temple un poco. Mientras yo iré preparando un bol con agua fría y hielo—la menor observó a la ojiperla—, dentro pondré un vaso con aceite de oliva—Uchiha alzó una ceja y la otra dijo—. Ya verás para qué.

—Bueno, ahora que el zumo ya está templado, empezaremos a hacer el caviar de tomate. Deberemos tener un poco de paciencia pero, te aseguro, que vale la pena—la de ojos negros acomodó sus gafas y asintió—. Ahora, iremos dejando caer gota a gota el zumo sobre el vaso con aceite, de este modo, se irán gelidificando las gotas de tomate y no se pegaran entre ellas.

—¿Eso significa que iremos haciendo bolitas... de tomate?—Hinata asintió—. Increíble.

—Lo es—comenzó con el proceso de hacer las bolitas, haciendo unas cuantas para luego pasarle una pajita. Sarada la miró dubitativa—. ¿Me ayudarás con esto?—cogió el instrumento con algo de temor e hizo lo que Hinata le indicó. Sonrió cuando la primera bolita le salió perfecta.

—¡Hinata-san, mire! ¡Lo he logrado a la primera!—la susodicha aplaudió, contenta.

—Bien hecho, Sarada-chan, sigue así. Cuando tengamos unas cuantas las iremos sacando poco a poco con una cuchara, y las dejaremos enfriar en la nevera antes de usarlas—la peliazul miró el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared—, por lo menos 15 minutos, ¿vale?

* * *

Después de un buen tiempo, ambas féminas estuvieron preparando, con los pocos tomates que sobraron, los rellenos que la mayor había mencionado en un principio. Los hicieron con atún, con un poco de picado—que Hinata había preparado con anterioridad para la cena de esa noche—, entre otras más. Una vez estuvieron listos, se volvieron a enfocar sobre el caviar de tomate—. Y entonces, coronamos con la anchoa. Por último, dejamos caer un chorrito de aceite de oliva—dijo la Uzumaki colocando dichos ingredientes—. Y terminamos.

La pequeña Uchiha sonrió emocionada al ver el trabajo completo. ¡Se veía delicioso! Casi, casi, que se arrepentía de dárselo a su padre—. ¡Qué bien!

—Pero antes—cogió una cuchara del cajón que tenía junto a ella y se la tendió a Sarada—, prueba del tazón lo que quedó, así sabrás la verdad.

Tragó grueso cuando escuchó aquello, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa "¿Y qué si no quedó bien?" . Una cosa es que se viera bien, y otra muy diferente que tuviera buen sabor. Tomó la cuchara y, con el pulso a mil, cogió un poco del platillo y lo llevó hasta su boca, cerrando los ojos mientras lo masticaba.

Abrió grandes los ojos cuando saboreó. Estaba...

—¡Está delicioso!

Hinata cogió también un poco y lo probó. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Sarada—. Tienes razón, ¿sabes? Sorprende mucho cómo se detecta el sabor a tomate pero con la textura de caviar.

—¿El caviar tiene ésta textura?—la otra asintió, sonriendo.

—Bueno—cogió el platillo y lo puso en el refrigerador, al igual que los rellenos, ambos cubiertos con plástico—, hemos terminado.

Sarada sonrió abiertamente y, en un acto impulsivo, se abalanzó sobre Hinata, abrazándola—. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Hinata-san!—enterró su cara en el pecho de ella, mientras la otra acariciaba sus cabellos, sonriendo también—. Si no me hubiera brindado su ayuda, ahorita mismo estaría muy mal por no tener un regalo para papá.

—No fue nada, Sarada-chan.

* * *

—Voy a matarte, Naruto.

El aludido se puso a reír escandalosamente mientras le daba un amistoso—y fuerte—golpe en la espalda al Uchiha, quien lo miraba con ojos asesinos. Creía haberle dejado bien en claro al rubio que no quería absolutamente nada que le recordase que era su cumpleaños.

Pero era Naruto a quien le había hablado. Al que le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra.

—¡Vamos, teme! No seas amargado y pásala bien hoy 'ttebayo—le tendió una copita de sake, pero el pelinegro la rechazó—; mira que no todos los días cumples años—Naruto siguió hablando, ignorando que Sasuke miraba a todos lados, disimuladamente, buscando salir de ahí. Mas el brazo alrededor de sus hombros se lo impidió—. Además, me costó mucho convencer a Shikamaru de hacerte una fiesta, pues él dijo que sería problemático que tú no la quisieras.

—No sabes cuánta razón tuvo.

—Venga, Sasuke, vamos a celebrar que ya te estás volviendo más viejo—volvió a reír el Uzumaki mientras Sasuke suspiraba resignado.

—Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Naruto ésta vez—se hizo presente una tercera voz y ambos voltearon a ver a la pelirosa que los observaba divertida mientras tenía un vaso con soda en su mano—. Relájate y diviértete, Sasuke-kun, al menos sólo hoy.

—¡Eso, eso!—el rubio se apartó de su amigo y rodeó a la ojiverde por los hombros, tal y como había hecho con él hacía unos instantes—. Hazle caso a Sakura-chan, bastardo.

El Uchiha sólo rodó la mirada. Esos dos eran bastante persistentes.

No es que no apreciara lo que hacían en esos momentos, de hecho, el tiempo viajando le hizo pensar tantas cosas que no había sabido valorar como era debido; pero aún no lograba acostumbrarse a estar en un espacio donde él fuera el centro de atención y, sobre todo, lo tratasen como un amigo de hacía años.

A pesar de todo, el perdón existe.

Eso le había dicho Kakashi en una de las pocas—poquísimas—veces que le había visto antes de irse de viaje nuevamente, luego de pasar un tiempo en la aldea para informar de todo a Naruto.

Cuánta razón tenía aquél que fue su sensei cuando apenas era un crío con la venganza empezando a hacer mella en sus actitudes; aquél que siempre tenía una excusa absurda para sus constantes retrasos.

Sonrió de medio lado mientras Sakura y Naruto conversaban con un fatigado Shikamaru que a pesar de estar cansado, como siempre, estaba ahí también.

Tal vez podría dejarse llevar un poco.

* * *

Uchiha Sarada miraba con total fascinación su más reciente y única obra culinaria. Aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para que la celebración que se estaba llevando a cabo en su propio hogar concluyera, por lo que debía ser paciente.

¡Pero es que estaba tan emocionada!

Sería la primera vez—y esperaba que no la única—que haría un regalo al padre que no había visto en toda su infancia, pero que, sin embargo, al verlo por primera vez, tan de cerca, ya lo sentía tan cerca de ella.

 _"Tus sentimientos y emociones van a alcanzarlo porque ambos están conectados"_

Y entonces aquellas palabras no podían ser más ciertas.

—Debemos irnos, Sarada-chan—la aludida asintió. Ella y la Hyuuga debían ir a la fiesta en la que—seguramente—todos los más cercanos al festejado estaban ya ahí. Después de todo, el regalo de Sarada no sería entregada sino hasta después de que todo terminase.

* * *

Era un ambiente muy animado y agradable el que se podía ver en la residencia Uchiha: Rock Lee y su hijo estaban de manos al suelo, mientras hacían un extraño baile, haciendo reír a los que estaban cerca. Tenten sólo suspiró resignada ante las locuras de su esposo e hijo. Prometía darles una buena reprimenda cuando volvieran a casa; el extraño hermano de Gaara y su hijo hacían un divertido—e inusual—acto con sus marionetas, donde Naruto era el protagonista. En la presentación mostraban a un rubio que se la pasaba comiendo ramen sin parar, junto a su ahora esposa Hinata, hasta llegado el punto en el que la marioneta Naruto salía corriendo del improvisado establecimiento de Ichiraku. Kankuro aludió esto como las típicas náuseas de un posible embarazo, haciendo ruborizar al susodicho y a los demás reír sin parar—incluso Sasuke había dejado salir una leve risa—. Naruto comenzó a gritar mientras su hijo a la par suya le señalaba y se burlaba sin piedad de él. Hasta que recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! ¡Oye!—sujetó su parte afectada con ambas manos, quejándose. Uzumaki mayor se cruzó de brazos, inflando los mofletes.

—Te lo mereces 'ttebayo.

—Tú... Viejo de—no pudo continuar cuando sintió una delicada y suave mano acariciando su cabeza. Alzó un poco la vista y sonrió cuando vio a su madre con su hermana en brazos—. ¡Mamá, Himawari!

Naruto giró inmediatamente la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde provenía el grito de Boruto y, en efecto, vio a su adorada esposa e hija menor. Sonrió abiertamente y fue junto a ellos—. ¡Hinata, Himawari!—gritó emocionado y cogió a su hija con un brazo y rodeó con el otro a la peliazul por sobre los hombros—. Vamos, Hinata, ven a felicitar a Sasuke.

Ella asintió y, cuando estuvo frente al aludido, hizo una leve reverencia, sin dejar de sonreír—. Muchas felicidades, Sasuke-kun.

El pelinegro asintió, con una sonrisa de medio lado. El tiempo, sin querer, había hecho que la ex-Hyuuga y el Uchiha por fin se dirigieran la palabra cuando se dio a conocer la noticia de que Sasuke sería el maestro de su primogénito. Al principio no parecían congeniar mucho, pues ambos eran de los que respetaban el silencio, por lo que no habían tenido mucho de que hablar. Mas, conforme iba pasando el tiempo: días, semanas, meses; ellos tenían más de qué hacerlo. Primero había sido Boruto, luego Sarada y ahora era cualquier cosa.

¿Quién iba a pensar que aquellos que nunca en su vida se dijeron ni un _Hola_ ahora eran muy buenos amigos?

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Sarada, Hinata?—la pelirosa interrumpió el choque de miradas y miró a la peliazul—. Ella dijo que estaría contigo esta mañana.

—Y así fue, Sakura-san, no te preocupes—sin dejar de sonreír, Hinata respondió—; dijo que tenía que buscar a ChōChō-chan para hablar con ella.

—Ya veo—se llevó una mano al pecho, aliviada.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada interrogante a la Uzumaki, mas ésta sólo sonrió levemente.

* * *

Introdujo con muchísimo cuidado el plato en el refrigerador y, mirando a todos lados, cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella luego. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y miró el reloj pegado a la pared de su cocina.

Ya nada más faltaban dos horas.

Sonrió emocionada y se dirigió al patio de la casa—que era donde la celebración se estaba efectuando—, dando pequeños brincos.

* * *

 ** _*—Dos horas después—*_**

* * *

Sakura cogió el último plato que estaba en la enorme mesa donde habían comido todos y suspiró cansada. Había sido una fiesta estupenda, claro, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que al día siguiente debería lavar una gran torre de platos y vasos sucios. Aun así, sonrió levemente cuando vio a lo lejos a Sasuke con un muy emocionado Boruto.

—¡Fue una fiesta increíble 'ttebasa! Hay hacerlas más seguido—el pelinegro entrecerró la mirada. Oh, pero por supuesto que no—. Sasuke-sensei—le llamó mientras miraba al suelo, manteniendo sus manos por detrás de la espalda—, yo... ¡Esto es para ti 'ttebasa!—Sasuke arqueó una ceja cuando una caja no muy grande, envuelta en un sencillo papel color azul, se le puso enfrente—. Fue muy difícil encontrar el regalo perfecto para ti, pero—Boruto alzó la vista y sonrió abiertamente—, ¡lo he conseguido!

El Uchiha cogió el paquete y lo miró un buen rato, pero sin llegar a abrirlo. Suspiró, colocando el regalo sobre la pequeña mesa junto a ellos, y posó su mano sobre los cabellos del ojiazul, resolviéndoselos. Boruto se quejó, mas quedó impresionado ante la leve sonrisa que le estaba dando el mayor.

—Gracias.

Boruto se ruborizó un poco y luego rió escandaloso, como su padre.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, Sarada observaba, con el platillo de caviar entre sus manos.

—Papá.

Uchiha mayor volteó a ver a su primogénita. Ella miraba hacia el piso, ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas, mientras le extendía un platillo, cubierto con plástico y un lazo adornando la cima.

—¿Y esto?—preguntó él.

—Es... para ti.

Sasuke suspiró con pesadez—. Sarada, creí haberte dicho que-

—¡Lo sé!—le cortó ella. Al notar su pequeña grosería, bajó un poco el tono de su voz—. Lo sé... Pero...

—Está bien—dijo y cogió el platillo, tomando asiento en el amplio sofá de la sala. Quitó el plástico y miró con un poco de asombro—claro que sin demostrarlo—la comida—. ¿Qué es?

—Se llama Anchoa del Cantábrico sobre Caviar de Tomate—alzó la vista hacia él y sonrió levemente—. Es... la primera vez que cocino algo que no sea el desayuno.

—Se mira bien—tomó un poco del plato con la cuchara que, instantes antes, le había ofrecido y lo llevó a su boca. Cerró los ojos y saboreó; Sarada le miraba expectante, con total nerviosismo. Luego de unos momentos de suma tensión y espera, Sasuke por fin tragó y miró a su hija—... Y sabe bien. Muy bien.

La pequeña Uchiha se ruborizó con fuerza y empezó a reír, muy contenta de aquélla reacción—. ¡¿De verdad, papá?!

El pelinegro asintió—. Te ha quedado muy bueno.

—Feliz cumpleaños, papá—Sasuke dejó el plato a un lado y recibió el abrazo que su pequeña le dio con fuerza.

* * *

—La has ayudado tú—dijo con seguridad a la joven que lo volteó a ver con una leve sonrisa a su acompañante—. Quedó muy bueno.

—Ella estaba muy triste porque no sabía qué darte, y más porque le pediste que no hiciera nada—Hinata se cruzó de brazos. La repentina visita tomó por sorpresa a Sakura mientras iba de camino al hospital, mas cuando dijo que venía a ver a su hija, suspiró aliviada de que fuese así, pues no quería quedar mal al no poder atenderla debido a sus obligaciones. La Uzumaki alegó que no debía preocuparse por ella; así mismo, Sakura le dijo que la esperase en la sala, pues la pequeña Uchiha estaba tomando una ducha. Fue entonces que Sasuke reparó en ella cuando estuvo a punto de irse a la Torre Hokage; sin embargo, se quedó a acompañarla cuando ella le saludó. Inmediatamente se enfrascaron en una amena conversación—. Fue una suerte encontrármela aquél día.

Sasuke suspiró—. No lo merecía.

—Claro que sí—ella se acercó y posó una mano sobre el hombro de él, a pesar de la diferencia de altura—, debes dejar de culparte por todo—Sasuke no dijo nada ni tampoco hizo nada por apartarla, por lo que Hinata prosiguió—. Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que te dio Boruto?

El Uchiha alzó la mano por sobre Hinata y cogió el presente—. Esto—sonrió levemente mientras lo miraba y Hinata rió.

—No cabe duda—miró a Sasuke y éste le devolvió la mirada—, Boruto y Sarada-chan se parecen a Naruto-kun y a ti cuando teníais la misma edad.

Suspiró, resignado, y luego hizo una mueca—. Todo era culpa de ese usuratonkachi.

—Claro, eso no lo voy a negar—volvió a reír y miró nuevamente el marco fotográfico donde un sonriente Konohamaru tenía sus manos apoyadas en las cabezas de Boruto y Sarada, mientras estos se miraban con ira. Al lado de ellos, un sonriente Mitsuki—tercer miembro del equipo—hacía la señal de paz. Una foto tomada después de que los tres fueron ascendidos a Chunnin.

¿El ganador del mejor regalo? Que quede como secreto.

* * *

 ** _Aclaraciones del texto:_**

 _ **(¹):** Son palabras del cocinero Alain Ducasse es un famoso chef y un empresario francés. Diploma de la escuela de hostelería de Burdeos en 1978._

 _Tiene un estilo caracterizado por llegar a cocer los alimentos a muy bajas temperaturas y por lo tanto emplea muchos tiempos de cocción, emplea también bolsas de vacío (sous vide) para cocer algunos de los alimentos. Y utiliza métodos de cocción avanzados._

* * *

 _¡Uff! ¡Terminé! Vaya que éste capítulo me dio mucho lío T_T Para empezar, yo no sé nada de cocina XD. Escoger el platillo no fue fácil, nada XD Además, son las tres de la tarde y apenas voy terminando esto ;w;_

 _Espero que os haya gustado. Agradezco vuestros comentarios, Favoritos y Follows. ¡Me hacéis feliz!_

 _En fin, sin nada más que decir—porque no tengo mucho tiempo—¡Hasta la próxima!_

* * *

 _P.D: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasuke! XD_


End file.
